Count On Me
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: song-fic! Count on me by Bruno Mars. A bunch of Bat moments *Cat/Beck*


**a/n: My Third song-fic! Yeah : ) The song is Count On Me by Bruno Mars. He is one of my favorite singers. The lyrics don't belong to me. *Cat/Beck* some of the stuff in the story are from the show or stories I wrote or just random ideas.**

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**

**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

"Beck? Is it over?" Cat whispered into his chest. "Yeah, Cat the earthquake is over" he unwrapped his arms around Cat, who was still shaking. She watched the damages of the house become worst with wide eyes. "Cat…Cat!" she turned towards the voice. Her mom's boss came. She tried to explain, but for some reason he thought the earthquake did _all_ the damage. Cat waved bye to Coober and with that her, Beck, Robbie and Jade left the mansion. "Everybody okay?" Beck asked still dazed. Everybody shook their head. "Well bye" Beck walked towards his car. "Wait, Beck" Beck turned to Cat. "Thank you for protecting me" she said with a small smile. "No problem. Remember you can always count on me"

**You can count on me like 1 2 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**

**And you'll be there**

**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Wooooh, Wooooh**

**yeah Yeah**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Beck groaned and picked up the phone. He has been trying to concentrate on the script in his hands, his audition is in 2 days. Once he heard the voice on the phone, his day got brighter. His grumpy mood was gone.

"Hi, Beck" Cat said excitement in her voice.

"Hey Cat, what's up" He asked, wondering if Cat could tell her voice made him smile.

"I got the part! I'm going to be the main role in the school play!" She exclaimed happily.

'Congratulations!" Beck exclaimed. He wishes Cat was here with him. He not only wanted to hear Cat's excitement but to see it. He wanted to see the smile on her face, and hear her beautiful laugh.

"But, I'm kind of nervous. I kinda need your help to remembering the lines, but I knew you were busy, I didn't know if I wanted to call or not. But I was too excited." Cat rushed.

Beck bit his lip, he didn't want to laugh. "Cat don't worry. You can come over"

"kk" she hung up the phone. Beck smiled, he couldn't wait to see his little redhead.

**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song**

**beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**Everyday I will**

**remind you**

"Beck" Cat whispered into the darkness of Beck's RV. "Yes?" he asked "I can't fall asleep. I keep on having night mares" she said almost crying. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" she asked. Beck looked at the clock. 4:00. He looked at Cat's scared face. His heart broke. "Okay" Beck said.

"You my baby girl

I'll hide you from your fears

From the rest of the world

Later we will face them

But for now I will sing my song

You my baby girl

Love is all you need

Care is to survive

My heart is guaranteed

Our love will rise

You my baby girl

I'll hide you away from your fears"

Cat fell asleep, snuggling on Beck's chest. He smiled at the sight.

He kissed her head. "Good Night Cat"

**Ohh**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1 2 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**

**You'll be there**

**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

Beck had a special glow, today of all days. Today he got a call he is going to be a main character in a movie with no other than Adam Sandler. Beck's acting role model. He couldn't wait. He walked to Cat near her locker and told her the exciting news. She squeaked in joy and hugged him. "Oh My God! Congrats!" she said jumping around. "Thank you" Beck said kissing his girlfriend. "Okay after school today we are going to throw a party. I will bring movies and cookies" 'Okay, Cat" Beck knew he can always count on Cat.

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go**

**Never say goodbye**

**You can count on me like 1 2 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2**

**You'll be there**

**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**

**Wooooh, Wooooh**

**you can count on me cos' I can count on you**

"Beck" Cat said with tears in her eyes. 'Cat. Why are you crying?" Beck asked concerned. "Are you going to still be together, even after high school?" Cat asked. "Of course. Why what happened?" Beck asked. 'What if you become famous and I'm a nobody?" Cat asked. "Cat, you'll be famous, that I promise. But something I can guarantee is that we will always be together. I will always be there for you no matter what." Beck said wrapping his arms around her. "You swear?" she asked. "I swear. Remember you can always count on me" Beck said.

**a/n: what do you think? You like it? The lullaby was from my first story Come To This. **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
